Akatsuki's Death Note
by MitcheeDarling
Summary: More Akatsuki than Death Note, but still... I do not own Death Note or Naruto. : If I did, there would be so many changes...
1. Chapter 1

Akatsuki's Death Note

Usagi

-In Death Note Realm-

Usagi: *walking down street* Lalala...

*Death Note falls*

Usagi: Hmm, what's that? *picks up notebook* The name written in this notebook shall die... That might be useful! ^-^ *puts into bag*

Light: *thinks: Wtf! That stupid person doesn't belong here!* Misa, what's her name?

Misa: Usagi Nariko.

Light: *writes Usagi Nariko in Death Note*

Usagi: *collapses*

-In Naruto Realm-

Usagi: *wakes up in ninja outfit* What happened?

Naruto: OMGOMGOMG YOU'RE AWAKE! Omg you're prettier than Sakura AND Sasuke combined! Omg, girl, I hope we can *blahblahblah*

Usagi: I'm a guy. *blink* Oh hell no. *writes everyone's names in Konoha village in Death Note*

*everyone in Konoha dies*

Usagi: Now that that's over with.. *stands up then gets a toaster thrown at his head, passing out*

-In Akatsuki Lair-

Usagi: *opens eyes slowly and looks around with cute sleepy face, seeing 6 sexy men around him* ...

Everyone but Tobi: *blush*

Tobi: YAY SHE'S AWAKE!!! *happy dance*

Usagi: *glares at Tobi* I'm a guy...

Deidara: Tobi, dude, stfu! *explodes Tobi's mask*

Tobi: *has another mask underneath* Tobi's alive Tobi's a good boy!!! ^_^

Usagi: *thinks: not for much longer* *writes Tobi in Death Note* .........

*nothing happens*

Deidara: *puts arm around Usagi's shoulder* It sucks to be mistaken for a girl, doesn't it?

Hidan: You would know.

Usagi: *blushes and looks down* Err, yeah...

Hidan: Writing his name down won't do shit though.

Zetsu: *white side* It's not even his real name... *black side thinks: God he's turning me on...* *plant thingy grows*

Pein: No eating Usagi, Zetsu...

Usagi: How do you know my name?

Pein: I just do.

Usagi: Okay... What am I doing here?

Tobi: Well! Usa-chan, you see, you were able to kill everyone in Konoha just by writing their name, and that's amazing, you're really cool Usa-chan, Tobi thinks you're a good girl! Tobi's a good boy!! :D

Usagi: I'm a guy.. ."

Pein: Yeah... What Tobi said.

Usagi: *thinks: this guy's percings are hawt... where else is he pierced, hmm...* *blushes thinking about it*

Pein: So yeah this organization is for the purpose of *blahblahblah*

Usagi: Oh. Okay then. I'll join, on one condition.

Pein: What's that?

Usagi: *looks at Tobi* Do I have to be nice to him?

Pein/Deidara/Hidan: Of course not.

Usagi: Okay! ^_^

Pein: I wonder where Itachi, Kisame, and Sasori are...

-End of Chapter 1-


	2. Chapter 2

-Somewhere else in Akatsuki Lair-

Sasori: Itachi, Kisame, where are you guys? I think Usagi's awake... *walks around searching everywhere*

*thinks: I should get back soon...*

*opens a door* Itachi, Kisame, are you guys.... OMFG!

*Itachi and Kisame are naked on the ground doing... things*

Itachi: *looks up giving Sasori evil glare* You didn't see this...

Kisame: *bluuuuuush~*

Sasori: ///" Yeah whatever.. U-Usagi's here so let's go..

Itachi/Kisame: All right. *gets dressed and leaves with Sasori*

-Back at first place-

*Itachi, Kisame, and Sasori walk in*

Pein: Where were you guys? Usagi's been awake half an hour now.

Itachi/Kisame: *looks at each other smiling* Sorry.

Sasori: *nods*

Usagi: *looks at Sasori then blushes looking away* Err..

Pein: Ah, yeah, this is Usagi. He's agreed to stay in the Akatsuki with us.

Sasori: *looks down* Mmm.

Itachi: That's a guy? ...

Kisame: He's cuter than Nemo! ^_^

Usagi: *blushes more* Thanks...

Pein: Well, since Konan isn't with us anymore, you're going to be my partner.

Hidan: Ha! Good luck!

Usagi: Oh, sorry for your loss.

Pein: What?

Deidara: Oh she didn't die, she just got too pissed off at Tobi so she left.

Usagi: *thinks: I don't blame her..* Who's Tobi's partner?

Deidara: Actually..

Tobi: Tobi has two partners!! ^_^ Dei-kun and Sasori-kun were partners but then Dei-kun thought Sasori died so he became my partner but he didn't die he was still alive so he's my partner now too so Tobi gets 2 partners Tobi's a good boy!!

Deidara: *shudder* That was horrible...

Usagi: *thinks: Are they a couple?* Why didn't you just put Tobi with you, ah...

Pein: Pein.

Usagi: Yeah.

Pein: Well this happened just as we received news of you, so I figured I'd just bring you in and see how it goes.

Usagi: Ah...

Sasori: *scratches head and mutters in a low, sexy voice* Now I have to deal with two pains in the ass...

Deidara: *hugs Sasori* I knew you wouldn't really die!

Sasori: Touche..

Usagi: *giggles*

Hidan: What's funny?

Usagi: This is going to be fun.

-End of Chapter 2-


	3. Chapter 3

-Midnight, February 10/11-

[Usagi's been put in Sasori, Deidara, and Tobi's room]

Usagi: *thinks: There's only 4 days until Valentine's Day now... I wonder what'll happen, it's the first holiday I'll have with the Akatsuki*

*looks around seeing Deidara's bed empty* *thinks: I wonder where he is..*

*stands up and climbs out the window quietly, careful not to wake up anyone*

*walks around the field, jumping up into a tree and lying down on it watching the stars*

*whispers* They're beautiful...

Indeed.

Usagi: *jumps up turning to the side and sees Deidara sitting on the tree branch above me smiling*

Deidara: *takes a step down and sits next to Usagi* I come out here every night just before midnight to see the stars.

Usagi: That's not much like you.

Deidara: *chuckles* Yeah.. You're the only one who knows about this.

Usagi: *looks at him* Mmm...

Deidara: *looks off into the distance* ... We should get back now..

Usagi: *smiles* Okay *follows Deidara back to Akatsuki Lair*

-11:00 AM-

*BEEP BEEP BEEP*

Usagi: *turns off alarm and stretches* Mmm.. Not ready to wake up yet.. Didn't even know I had an alarm...

Tobi: Usa-chan's up! :D

Usagi: *looks around seeing only Tobi* Where's...?

Tobi: Oh they're out doing a mission.

Usagi: *rubs eyes* Shouldn't you be..?

Tobi: Nope Tobi's gonna stay here with Usagi!

Usagi: Oh.. Anyone else here?

Tobi: Actually... *takes mask off while back is toward Usagi* We're the only ones...

Usagi: Is that so...

Tobi: *drops mask and turns around, showing a sexy face with a black eyepatch over one eye and the other has a revealed seductive sharringan*

Usagi: *eyes are wide, looks down blushing*

Tobi: *chuckles* You are bright red, _Usa-chan. _*kneels down lifting up Usagi's chin*

Usagi: *tries to look away, failing*

Tobi: *is about an inch away from Usagi's face* You know my act isn't how I _really _am, right?

Usagi: Err.. *stares at Tobi blushing*

Tobi: *smiles and leans to whisper in Usagi's ear* I don't think.. I can keep it up much longer.

Usagi: *heart starts beating rapidly* W-wha..

Tobi: Shhh... *bites lightly on Usagi's ear* We wouldn't want to get caught, now would we?

Usagi: *whimpers quietly* T-Tobi.. I don't...

*front door opens and Akatsuki members burst in talking*

Tobi: Shit.. *winks at Usagi then puts mask on as quickly as possible just as Deidara and Sasori walk in*

Deidara: Heyy! *sits next to Usagi and puts an arm around him* You actually woke up huh?

Tobi: Yep! Tobi woke up Usa-chan because Tobi's a good boy!

Usagi: *confused* Err, I think I want to go back to sleep, I have a.. headache...

Sasori: *hugs Usagi from behind suddenly*

Usagi: *jumps* Oh God!

Hidan: *in background* It's Jashin!!!

Sasori: Hmm, you'll be fine.

-End of Chapter 3-


	4. Chapter 4

-February 14, 8:00 A.M.-

"USAGIIIIII!!!!! WAKE THE FUCK UP!!!!"

Usagi: *groans* Ugh... *turns over* What do you want, Hidan..?

Hidan: What the hell?! We've all been trying to wake your lazy ass up for hours!

Usagi: *gets up slowly* Eh?

*all the guys in the Akatsuki except for Tobi are standing by him*

Usagi: What's going on?

Pein: *cough* Well.. It's Valentine's day.

Usagi: Oh.... so? *is anxious for his response*

Pein: All of the members agreed that, well, since you're so much like a girl and all, and obviously we don't have dates...

Usagi: Where are you going with this...?

Pein: You're going to go on a 1 hour date with all of us, including Tobi. Speaking of which... *looks at Deidara* Where is Tobi?

Deidara: *shrug*

Usagi: . . . *is extremely angry but also blushing*

Sasori: *pulls out a lock of his hair, gliding it against Usagi's cheek* Same color.. Well I'm first. *lets the hair loose*

Usagi: Wait I didn't agree to.. *suddenly gets lifted and feels the outside motion breeze against his face*

Sasori: *carries Usagi over his shoulder, using his puppets to help him gain speed somehow*

Usagi: Sasori, where..?

Sasori: *covers Usagi's mouth with his own hand* Be quiet. I don't want to keep you waiting.

-Five minutes later-

Sasori: *slows gradually then stops* We're here. *lets Usagi get off*

Usagi: *looks around at his surroundings* Sasori, this is...

Sasori: My room. Originally.

Usagi: *walks around, curiously picking up random things, including a photo of Sasori and his parents*

Usagi: Who are they?

Sasori: *chuckles sadly* You don't recognize them? *is suddenly directly behind Usagi* They're my parents.

Usagi: *suddenly remembers* Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-

Sasori: *puts his hand over Usagi's on the picture* It's all right.

Usagi: *blushes again looking to the side*

Sasori: I seem to be pretty good at this.

Usagi: What do you mean?

Sasori: I remember when someone likes someone, their face turns a reddish color around them. I seem to make you do that a lot..

Usagi: *blushes more* Oh thanks..

Sasori: *sighs* It's nice to know I'm still in touch with something of my humanity.

Usagi: *turns toward Sasori* But didn't you change that yourself?

Sasori: Yes, but, my eyes were clouded with revenge. I was young. I didn't know how much I would be missing. Now I can clearly see how empty I am. *stares off into space* That is my biggest regret...

Usagi: *murmurs* Sorry..

Sasori: *focuses on Usagi* There's nothing for you to apoligize about.

Usagi: *realizes how close they are and the peace around them* *whispers* That doesn't mean I can't sympathize.

Sasori: *takes a step back* Sorry if you felt uncomfortable. *laughs suddenly* This is a really bad "date", isn't it?

Usagi: No, *looks down* I don't think so.

Sasori: Well, it's been about an hour, anyways..

Usagi: Really? It doesn't seem like it.

Sasori: Mmm..

*moment of akward silence*

Usagi: *shyly walks over to Sasori* Would you mind if I hugged you?

Sasori: *looks at Usagi curiously* No problem..

*Usagi and Sasori give a small warming hug*

Sasori/Usagi: Thanks. *laugh*

Sasori: We really do need to get back*

Usagi: *smiles* Okay.

-End of Chapter 4-


End file.
